


The things we do for love

by catlovebb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Future Fic, Getting Together, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Canon, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlovebb/pseuds/catlovebb
Summary: When he was seven his mom got sick. When he was nine she died. When he was ten his dad went on a four day bender after he got bad news at a parent teacher conference. That was when he decided to try and be as "good" as possible no matter what that meant.OrStiles hides the fact that he is gay





	The things we do for love

"The things we do for love..."

Claudia Stilinski was the kind of person who always stood up for the right thing even if everyone else thought she was wrong. She helped her parents protest the war during her preteen years. As a teenager she helped lobby for _Roe v Wade._ Her best friend in College was a gay man who died with only her at his side when he got sick because he was "wrong".

She went to Beacon Hills while working on a journalism assignment. She stayed because of a certain deputy with sandy hair, a friendly smile, and a last name just slightly less ridiculous than her own.

Even with all her social justice actions her favorite job was being a mom to her mischievous boy. Stiles was the light of her life and kept her company during John's long hours at the station.

Stiles as a child was a whirlwind. Loud, fast, but so wonderfully kind. He picked flowers (weeds) from the garden for her, helped her cook, and watched every good Star Wars and Star Trek movie with her because one cannot choose between two masterpieces.

Claudia knew Stiles was different when he was five and he came running in from school talking about his classmate Tommy. "Tommy like the color red..... Tommy is from Arizona....Kevin said my eyes are brown and boring, but Tommy said they're pretty...".

It went on for weeks before Tommy moved schools again. She knew what it might mean but she wasn't going to push. It didn't change the way she felt about her little boy. John was another story. He tended to shut Stiles down when he behaved in any way that wasn't what was expected of his gender.

Claudia was going to speak to her husband about that the night she passed out. She deteriorated quickly. Her illness killing her in two years. She had a good day the night she died, just her and Stiles in the room.

"I know your dad is.... close minded.... make him..." She never got to finish what she wanted to say to her son. "Make him understand".

He was seven when his mom got six. Nine when she died. He was ten the first time his dad went on a four-day bender.

It was parent teacher conference season and he was falling behind in math. The teacher suggested that maybe it was the Sheriff’s fault for not being around enough. John didn’t take it well, drinking in excess and forgetting that Stiles had needs. When his dad sobered up he took Stiles to school and asked the teacher to pair Stiles up with the best student.

That was how he met Lydia Martin. Too perfect for anyone and a great tutor. He passed math and his dad didn’t drink. He understood now what his mom wanted. “Make him happy”.

It went on for years. He poured himself into school, getting good grades so his teachers never had anything bad to say. When he was twelve it started getting harder to. He couldn’t focus in class anymore and his grades slipped. Attention Deficit Disorder, that’s what the doctors called it. $100 dollars a bottle for medicine. His dad had a few drinks. Luckily the Sheriff at the time helped him through it.

When he was thirteen his dad asked if he was going to the school dance. He said that he was going with Scott. The as a friend came right after. His dad suggested he ask Lydia, just so no one got the wrong idea. He did and when she said no he didn’t miss the way he felt relieved although he told everyone he was crushed.

He was fourteen when he first met Danny. He was cute and nice, even if his choice of friends left much to be desired. Danny didn’t care what other people said about him liking boys. He had a boyfriend, and no one judged him. His dad told him he shouldn’t hang out with Danny.

He was fifteen the first time he heard about Jungle and he promptly looked up the address before deleting his browser history.

He was sixteen when he met Derek Hale. Scott got bit by a werewolf and his whole life got more complicated.

Derek attracted him like a moth drawn to a flame. He was scared but still wanted to know more. He didn’t realize he might have feelings for the other until he spent a whole summer helping him look for his lost pack. Derek wasn’t a big bad wolf. He was caring and when his dad was in danger Derek believed him over the woman he was seeing.

He was falling for Derek, but he kept trying to pretend like it wasn’t true. He looked at Cora and figured the similar features should attract him. She was pretty, and he should like her, so he made remarks about her. Then she left.

Cora had the right idea leaving town. She took Derek with her.

He got possessed and the Nogitsune enjoyed feeding off his own strife. Nothing better for a demon that fed on suffering than to posses a teenager with his secret. With the constant struggle of trying to be the perfect son and always failing. It knew everything about him and used it against him. It hurt Derek when the opportunity presented itself and it killed Allison, the only person he trusted enough to confuse his true feelings to.

He still remembered the way Allison had caught him. She had borrowed his phone and opened an App she shouldn’t have. She bought him some coffee and promised to keep it between them. He still missed her.

The demon had control of his body. He lost his virginity while under its influence. Malia was Derek’s cousin. She was aggressive, and man handled him. He couldn’t have feelings for Derek, but she was so similar and looked towards him for guidance that he couldn’t say no to dating.

And then Derek was gone.

It was hard, but he forced himself to be with Malia. His dad was happy, involved in his life and so welcoming to his girlfriend. It was easier to just keep pretending. Until he killed Donovan and he couldn’t pretend anymore. He didn’t see eye to eye with Malia and being with her was killing him as much as lying about what he really wanted.

Lydia was a fallback. She was the perfect girl he could always count on his dad thinking that was completely gone for. She was interested in him. Maybe it was the hero complex she thrust on him after Eichen house. He went along with it, flirted, walked with a spring in his step more so because his dad knew everything, and everyone was safe. He went off to the F.B.I. with his home and family safe. Until of course they weren’t.

It took a few weeks for him to find Derek with the task force. He saved the werewolf and then forced him back to Beacon Hills to save their hometown.

After the threat to their home was gone he went back to the academy. Lydia stopped trying to keep their “fling” alive. For the first time in his life he was away from any judging eyes and he explored himself fully. He met a guy at a bar and hit it off with him enough to go back to his place. It felt different than with Malia but there also wasn’t the trauma of a fresh possession to deal with.

Whatever gratification he got from his tryst, he felt guilt. Maybe he could enjoy himself with a woman if he tried now. Maybe the time and healing from the Nogitsune would finally let him be with a woman and not feel wrong. It didn’t work. The woman was nice, but he knew now that he liked men.

It had been eight years since the humans versus supernatural battle occurred. He was a full-fledged Federal Agent, but he missed his home and there was a Sheriff’s position wide open for him. He took it.

It was three months into his appointment as Sheriff when Derek Hale walked back into town. A minor threat came with him.

That was what brought them to the present. Ten years after him and Scott ran into the older man’s land, they were fighting some feral omega. It was weak, and they took care of it in a few minutes.

It started to rain, and they rushed back to the car. To Stiles’ run-down jeep. Claudia’s run-down jeep. It was a piece of shit, but it was his mom’s. He kept it out of love. The things we do for love. We keep our mother’s crappy car. Hide a part of ourselves from our father to make him happy. But what about the love you should have for yourself?

It’s important to remember to do things for the love you have for yourself so when the werewolf leaned over the center console to kiss him, he kissed back.

 


End file.
